Hello
by Mayzing
Summary: Based on "Hello" from Evanescence. Zack finds London dead and goes into shock as he gets visited by her ghost telling him to let go. All Zondon/Lock fans must read!


Hey guys! I've been thinking I've been writing a lot of Zaya lately so I'm going to try something for all the Zondon or Lock ( Whatever their actual couple name is ) fans out there. This is very random because I wasn't sure how to make a story right on the spot. Enjoy!

_London and Zack were dating through senior year in high school. Then were happily married after college. Everything seemed perfect to Zack … until the day he found her dead. She never came home and he saw her in front of an elementary school, she collapsed on the polayground. Eerie weather; dark clouds and still winds echoed throughout the deserted playground, where she laid still and pale. No heartbeat, not a single breath, no life … she was gone. _

_**Playground school bell, rings again …**_

_**Rainclouds come to play, again … **_

_He called 911 as he tried to revive her, wondering what happened. He kept weeping and talking to her, begging her to stay alive when a fuzzy figure towered over him. _

"_I'm dead Zack, I'm not breathing …" _

_**Has no one told you she's not breathing?**_

_**Hello, I'm in your mind, giving you someone to talk to … Hello …**_

"_L-London!" Zack tried to scream but it came out in an inaudible whisper. He saw his own wife standing there above her own dead body. She looked just like her regular self, except she seemed almost faded … as though she has been erased. _

"_Its me, this is all your mind," she paused smiling. "Hello Zack …"_

_Zack passed out at the sight of her and evrything shaded to blackness. When the ambulance came, they assumed Zack passed out from shock, but that was only half of it. _

If I smile and don't believe

_**Soon I know I'll wake up from this dream **_

_Zack woke up in complete whiteness, he walked around unsure where he was till he heard that haunting word. _

"_Hello …" _

_He turned around face to face with none other than London. _

"_Where am I, am I dead?" _

"_No you're in between worlds, in the realms of your mind." She said softly_

_Zack smiled and looked at her. "Oh I get it, its all a dream. I'm gonna wake up any second right?"_

_She shook her head as he ran up to her. "Come back with me …" Zack whispered to her. "Please …" _

Don't try to fix me, I'm not broken

"_I can't, this is my destiny." _

"_No its not! Look at you, you're a ghost!" _

"_Zack," she put her hands on his shoulders. "I'm not a dead battery or an old broken down record player" She said. "I belong here now," They kissed even though Zack knew it wasn't real. _

"_I love you London."_

_**Hello, I'm the lie living for you so you can hide …**_

"_I love you too Zack, but you need to live on." _

"_How?" _

_London smiled sweetly. "You'll see, you can carry on my spirit to others. Make it seem like I'm alive, because I am in your heart." _

_**Don't cry**_

_Zack nodded knowing he wasn't going to see London in a long time after this. Tears dripped down his face."I can't-," _

"_You have to …" London grabbed his hands. "For me …don't cry Zack. We'll see eachother again." They kissed once more making this moment last. _

_**Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping**_

_**Hello, I'm still here, all that's left of yesterday …**_

_Zack opened his eye and found himself in a hospital room. "London!" he yelled as a nurse ran in._

"_Oh Mr. Martin you're awake!" _

"_What happened to London?" he asked afraid of the answer. _

_The nurse looked at him sorrowfully. "She suffered an unexpectant heart attack, I'm sorry." She said walking out of the room._

"_Until we meet again …" a voice whispered in his ear. He knew it was London. _

"_I love you …" he whispered back._

Zack stood up right he was covered in sweat, he turned to his right and saw London smiling.

"Hello …"

**I hate sad endings so I changed it to a dream. The song was written from Evanescence of course. It was written by Amy Lee and is the story of her sister who died as a baby from an unknown diasease. I know its very, very short but it had to fit the length of the song. **


End file.
